


Sunflower

by drumstyxx



Series: April Bouquet [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fighting Together, First Meetings, Love at First Snipe, Wrissa basically falls in love with any woman who sasses her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drumstyxx/pseuds/drumstyxx
Summary: Wrissa gets a hand fighting the cabal from a pretty sniper.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Suraya Hawthorne
Series: April Bouquet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695085
Kudos: 7





	Sunflower

Grinning, Wrissa swings her broadsword in a wide arc, bringing down another three legionaries. This mission was supposed to be quick and easy: get in, steal some key codes and get out. Now, she’s outside Firebase Hades, surrounded by cabal with no backup. 

As she drives her sword into the centre of a phalanx’s shield, she hears the guttural bellow of a gladiator behind her. She uses her sword to push the phalanx onto it’s back and pivots, kicking the gladiator back with enough force to kill it, along with the unfortunate psions behind it.

“Maybe we should call some backup.” Her ghost, Nox, suggests warily. She’s about to wave him off when a fresh wave of troops spill out of the base’s doors. “Ah, Y’know maybe I could do with a hand.” She admits, arc crackling as she sends her fist into a legionnaire’s head. 

She stumbles backwards, almost tripping over some rebellious tree roots and barely manages to roll out the way of a glinting severus. Before she can make a move there’s a resounding crack and the gladiator falls.

Another crack and a phalanx topples over, shield crushing the warbeasts at its feet. A voices crackles on her comms “Hey there, Guardian, heard you needed a hand?” The voice asks, almost teasingly. She whips around as an incindior howls and drops to the ground.

Up on the cliffs, a lone figure is led, their sniper rifle trained on the hoard of cabal. Rather than stare, she kicks back into action with another slash of her blade. “Watch out.” The figure warns through her comms. “Colossus on your right.” Wrissa glances over and replies “I’m on it.”

She summons as much lighting as she can muster and dashes towards the hulking beast. She leaps and crashes straight onto the colossus’s massive head. It doesn’t get the chance to make a sound before it’s dissolved in a storm of pulsing energy, taking most of its comrades with it.

Wrissa thinks she hears a quiet, huffing laugh from the sniper as they make their way down to her, rifle strapped to their back. “Nice lightshow.” She almost misses the comment, much too focused on the woman in front of her. Her eyes trail over the sniper, she’s shorter than the titan expected, with olive skin and a colourful poncho. She snaps back into focus when a falcon swoops down and lands on the woman’s shoulder.

She wonder for a moment why she can’t feel this stranger’s light, but she speaks up again before Wrissa can put much thought into it. “Louis and I were in the area when we got your ghost’s message.” She announces, gesturing to the bird on her shoulder.

“Thank the Traveller you did.” She says with a smile. “I don’t think I could’ve taken those cabal without you.” The woman laughs again and something like butterflies stir in the striker’s belly. “I don’t think so either.” Before Wrissa can even sputter out an offended noise, the sniper speaks up “Where are you headed?”  
“Just off to drop these codes by Devrim.” She shrugs, secretly hoping this stranger will stick around.

The woman nods and starts walking, raising a brow when she notices that the guardian isn’t following “You coming, sparky?” She calls. Snorting at the nickname, the titan quickly catches up and introduces herself. In reply the woman simply smirks and says “Hawethorne.” Wrissa’s jaw drops. Surely she would’ve noticed she was fighting alongside a hero of the Red War?

She thinks about that huffing laugh for a moment and decides she’s completely screwed.


End file.
